Fast & Furious 5-Teen Wolf Style
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: In celebration of Fast & Furious 7, and of course in memorial of the late great Paul Walker, decided to write this. Fast & Furious 5 plot, all human Teen Wolf characters. And of course, my own little spin on it all. Longer and explanatory summary inside, give it a go :) I am looking at doing another one of the Fast & Furious movies but we will see from the response I get :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**In celebration of Fast &amp; Furious 7, decided to write this. Fast &amp; Furious 5-Teen Wolf Style. This won't follow the movie exactly, Letty (who's my Teen Wolf OC Ashlee) isn't dead so that's a big difference. The rest of the changes are self explainatory. Really hope you like it, alot of work went into this :) Here's a character list to show who is who from the actual Fast &amp; Furious to Teen Wolf. Character name to the left is original, character name to the right is who they are in this fic :)**

**Letty Ortiz - Ashlee Daniels (My Teen Wolf OC Ashlee McCall, her last name is Daniels as Scott's with Cora and she's with Derek in this so that'd be a little weird. Ashlee did grow up with Scott though after her mother's death and father didn't give a crap about her anymore. So she's like a surrogant sister to him but they're not blood related)**

**Dominic Toretto - Derek Hale**

**Brian O'Conner - Scott McCall**

**Mia Toretto - Cora Hale**

**Agent Luke Hobbs - Chris Argent (In this fic Chris' family and Derek don't have the awkward history that they do in Teen Wolf. Kate's not even in the picture at all. Derek still lost his family to a house fire though)**

**Roman Pearce - Isaac Lahey**

**Tej Parker - Vernon Boyd**

**Han Seoul-Oh - Stiles Stilinski**

**Gisele Harabo - Lydia Martin**

**Vince - Jackson Whittmore**

**Rico Santos and Tego Leo - Aiden and Ethan (The twins)**

**Elena Neves - Erica Reyes**

**Jesse (From 1st Fast &amp; Furious) - Liam Dunbar (Only mentioned)**

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We watch the prison transport bus flip over 8 times before stilling. I drive over to the bus and get out. I rush over, looking for Derek.

"Derek!" I call out.

"Ash" he says. I run into the wreckage. I find him and quickly get his cuffs off.

"Come on, we need to move now" I say, helping him to his feet. I give the others the thumbs up as they stop beside us. Scott nods and him and Cora take off. I get Derek into the passenger's seat and I get into the driver's seat of Derek's camaro. I take off after them, leaving the wreckage far behind us.

"You've been driving my baby" he smiles softly, looking at his car. He really loves this car, Laura gave it to him.

"Keeping her in good order too" I say.

"Thanks" his grin is loopsided, dazed, probably from hitting his a million times as the bus flipped.

"No problem Der, just try to relax a little" I say. He nods and sinks into his seat.

..

Cora and Scott have gone to Jackson's. Derek and I have checked into a hotel for the night. He's still a little hurt from the crash and I want to spend a night alone with him. I called Cora and promised her we'd be there tomorrow. Derek and I lay in bed, his arm around my shoulders, watching the news. Derek's escape is everywhere.

_"A fierce manhunt is underway for 4 fugitives tonight. Multiple federal and local agentcies have joined forces in the search for Derek Hale and his accomplices, Scott McCall, Ashlee Daniels and Cora Hale"_

_"But despite every eye in the country looking for them, where Hale, McCall and Daniels are now is anyone's guess"_

I yawn and turn the tv off.

"Bed?" Derek asks. I nod. He brings his arms further around me, bringing me closer. I cuddle into his side and we both slip into a peaceful sleep.

..

Derek and I ride with Jackson and his guys. We're meeting Cora and Scott on the train. Jackson cuts into the train's side with a blow torch. When the metal flies away, it reveals Scott and Cora. I run over and hug Scott while Cora moves to hug Derek. After my mother passed and father stopped giving a shit, I practically lived with the McCalls. They've been really good to me and I consider them my family, I consider Scott my brother.

"I'm so happy you're okay" Cora says. He smiles and they pull back. I let Scott go and look over the cars. Cora comes over and hugs me and I hug the girl back tightly. "Good to see you too A"

"You too Cor" I smile.

"Quit talking, we've only got the 2 minute window" one of Jackson's guys says.

"He's just a bag of fun isn't he?" I sneer. Derek grins at me.

"Let's go Jackson" Derek says, looking to the first car. Jackson gets in and they hook him up. He's then pulled out and slowly tilted back so he can back out and drive off. We watch as he drives away. One of the guys moves to go next but Derek stops him with his arm. "Ladies first" he says. Cora looks at Scott and he nods. She walks over to the 1966 Ford GT40 and gets in. Another guy gets up to stop her so Scott shoves him. I move to get involved but Cora tells him this car suits her better anyway. The guy backs off after that. The guy nods to his friend and both men move away. Derek turns to me. "I want you to go with Cora, okay? Both of you need to get out safe" he says quietly.

"Derek?" I ask. I was supposed to go with him.

"Just do it, please" he says. I nod, kiss him quickly and get into the car with Cora. Scott walks over and taps on her window.

"See you baby" he smiles. The two men share a look and one tells the other that it's okay because we're all going to the same place. Yeah, sure we are. Derek walks over as they're hooking the car up. He opens the door and shares a look with me before talking to Cora.

"Change of plan, Ash will take you somewhere safe. Wait for my call" Derek says. Cora nods and he shuts the door again. We're pulled out and lowered to the dirt.

"Turn around, we're going the other way" I tell her. She nods and drifts around, taking off the other way.

"You sure about this?" Cora asks me. I sigh.

"I don't know. Derek just told me to get you out of here and to keep the both of us safe" I tell her.

"He's crazy but he'll be okay, i'm sure him and Scott will. They're like brothers, they won't let the other get hurt" she assures me. I smile at the girl, she always knows what to say to make me feel better.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

I wake up chained up. My feet can't touch the ground and my arms are strung up above my head. I look around to see Derek is waking up too. And we're surrounded by the guys from the train and the big bosses of Rio. One in particular stands out, the one in the suit, Reyes. The boss of the bosses.

"You two stirred up quite alot of trouble today" the very man himself starts. "3 of my men dead, 3 DEA agents along with them. I just want the car, tell me where it is and i'll let you go" he offers.

"This roofing plastic says you're full of shit" I say.

"I don't know how you do business, but here in Rio, I like it when everyone knows what they're up againist" Reyes says.

"That's funny. Because it goes both ways" Derek says.

"You know, I hear your sister is very beautiful" Reyes says, standing in front of Derek. His jaw ticks angerily and I try to attack Reyes. "And of course, Miss Daniels too" Reyes smirks. Derek's pissed off, I can see it on his face. Noone threatens Cora or Ash without feeling his wrath. "Wherever they hide. We will find them" As soon as Reyes and most of his men are gone, Derek rips out of the shitty chains around his wrist and attacks the guy in front of us. I wrap my legs around one of their heads, feeling their neck snap under me.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

We hear a bang and I grab a knife, Cora grabbing a crowbar.

"Cora?" Scott calls out. She smiles and runs over to him as he comes into sight. They hug and I see Derek walk in after him. I run over to him and hug him tightly. He pulls back and his hand comes around the knife in my hand.

"I swear you get more and more dangerous every day" he jokes. I chuckle and move to hug Scott so Cora can hug Derek. Derek takes the crowbar from her as well. "Well, you're definately a Hale" he smiles and she grins back.

"Where's Jackson?" Cora asks.

"That's a good question" Scott says.

"He'll be here" Derek assures them. Cora tells them that we've jumped to the top of the wanted list because we've just been blamed for the DEA agents being killed.

"We know they wanted this car" I say, walking to stand beside the GT40.

"We find out what is it exactly they wanted and we'll know what we're up againist" Derek says, giving me a nod.

..

When Jackson walks back in, Scott's instantly on high alert.

"Where you been man?" Scott asks Jackson.

"You better check that tone" Jackson sneers.

You better just answer the damn question" I say, stepping up beside Scott. Yeah, Jackson's like a brother to Derek and important to me too but he took off and we have no idea where or why he was gone for so long.

"Stop it, all of you" Cora warns the 3 of us. I nod, backing down.

"Where were you Jackson?" Derek asks him.

"Guys all over the Favelas asking for you, I had to lead them away" Jackson says.

"That is such bullshit! That was your job and your guys!" Scott yells, going for Jackson. Jackson turns and goes for Scott. I grab Scott and Derek grabs Jackson.

"That's enough!" Derek yells at them both. "If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it"

"Scott, calm down" I say. Scott pulls away from me and walks away with Cora. Jackson pulls away from Derek and walks in the opposite direction. I sigh, it's like having kids.

..

I wake up to yelling. I see Cora and Scott stirring, on the only bed, as well.

"Cora was on that train! My sister! Ash was on there too!" Derek yells. The two are fighting about the job we just pulled so I get up and walk out of the room, Cora and Scott following.

"What's going on out here?" I ask, seeing the two males nose to nose, angry.

"Nothing" Derek says, walking away from Jackson.

"Please Derek, just give me the chip. I can take it to Reyes and set things right" Jackson says. What?

"Get out" Derek says calmly.

"What?" Jackson asks in disbelief.

"Get out!" Derek yells, shoving him back. Jackson grits his teeth.

"You never listen to me" Jackson says. "Not when I told you he was a cop, and not now" he says, pointing to Scott. "You never trust me and look where it's gotten us! Look at our family now! I can't go home! Your sister and your girlfriend are stuck in this life! Where's Liam Derek? Where's Liam?" Jackson asks. We lost Liam awhile back. He raced for pinkslips at Race Wars and lost. He refused to give up his father's car and ran. They came by the house and did a drive by, shot the kid. He died in my arms and it was the worst feeling in the world to lose someone I looked at like a little brother. Derek turns away from us, Jackson's words hitting him like a brick.

"Jackson, you need to leave" I say lowly, glaring at the man, He looks at me, sees the tears in my eyes and leaves. The second the door shuts, I take off outside. I sit on the small balcony area, wiping my tears with my jumper sleeve. I miss Liam, alot. It still hurts even if I try to hide it. Jackson just threw it back in all of our faces and it hurts like hell.

"You okay?" I hear Scott asks from behind me.

"Yeah, i'm fine Scotty. Just need some air" I tell him, not turning around. I hear him go back inside, leaving me to my thoughts.

..

Scott looks through the chip. There's money and drug packages. One's worth $10 million each. That is a seriously large amount of money.

"So he's holding $100 million in cash houses?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's how he keeps it on the low. No wonder he wants this thing back.." Scott trails off when we hear noise outside.

"Go, run" Derek says. Scott grabs the chip and we all jump the wall, running. As we jump the wall, we're shot at. Derek and I take to the roofs while Cora and Scott take the path.

"Be careful!" I yell to them, following Derek. We're running from Reyes' guys. We've got gunfire right on our heels. I hear a smash behind us and see a man in combat armour behind us. "Cops" I say. We jump and roll into the landing.

"Go! I'll lead him away!" Derek tells me.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I object. The guy's catching up to us.

"Ash please! GO!" he pleads. I see an opening for me to jump down. I sigh.

"You come back to me" I say.

"I will" he nods. I jump off the side, Derek letting the cop chase him. I run through the paths. A couple of Reyes' men come into sight and turn their guns to me. I kick out at one of them, shoving him into the other guy and making them fall down the stairs. I pull myself up the ledge and keep running. Until I come face to face with a blonde girl, another cop, and her gun.

"Get on the ground" she orders. She pulls out her walkie. "I've got Daniels, 4 blocks north of-" we're cut off when Reyes' men start firing at us. I pull her out of the way, saving her life. She doesn't deserve to be shot down by those men. She looks at me suprised and I push off her and run off in the other direction as her men start shooting Reyes'. I see Cora and Scott.

"Scotty!" I yell out. They turn and see me.

"Thank god" Scott says, stopping to hug me.

"Where's Derek?" Cora asks.

"He told me we had to split up" I say sadly. "He'll..he'll make it out" I assure her and myself. I hear Cora sigh in relief and I turn to see Derek. He comes over and I smack him in the back of the head softly. "Don't scare me like that" he smiles and kisses my forehead. We all walk through the drains, coming out at the bottom of the Favelas.

"They're going to be looking for the 4 of us together now" Derek says. We all turn to him. "We need to split up. Scott, take Cora and head South, Ash go North, i'll lead them away"

"No" I say firmly. "I'm not leaving you again"

"Derek's right" Scott says. "We got lucky that time, next time-"

"Scott i'm pregnant" Cora cuts in. We all go wide-eyed. "I already lost my family once. I'm not going through that again" she says.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asks her, taking her hands in his.

"No" Cora smiles. They kiss and then hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Scott assures her.

"Der" Cora says. "Promise we stick together" she says. I smile at the girl and we both walk over.

"I promise" Derek says, all 4 of us hugging.

"Our family just got bigger" I grin, the faintest trace of happy tears in my eyes. We pull back and start walking to an abandoned house where we can stay for the night.

"Ash, your necklace" Derek says. I reach for it and it's not there.

"No. I must have lost it in the Favelas" I stress. "I have to go back for it"

"Are you crazy? There's cops and Reyes' men everywhere" Derek says, catching my arm as I try to leave.

"It was the last thing she gave me, i'm not letting it go" I say. My mother gave me her wolf pendant necklace as she said goodbye. She told me she loved me and seconds later..the cancer took her and she died in that hospital bed.

"I know and i'm sorry" Derek says. He knows all about my family and how I ended up with the McCalls. "I'll get it back, I promise. But not now" he says.

"But-"

"Ash, please. It's too dangerous. She wouldn't want you to risk your life to get it, would she?"

"No" I sigh. "She wouldn't"

"Come on, we need to get out of here" he holds his hand out and I take it.

..

Derek and I are sitting on the balcony, with a beer each. No words between us, both enjoying the cool night air. Scott comes out with his own beer, smiling at us. He takes a sip before looking to Derek.

"Hey Derek, what do you remember about your Dad?" Scott asks him. Derek tenses up a little at the thought of his Dad that died with his family in the fire. He relaxes again though.

"My Dad.." he smiles. "He used to have a barbeque every Sunday for anyone in the neighbourhood" his smile gets bigger at the memory. "Every single day he was in the shop and every single night he was at the kitchen table helping Cora with her homework. Even after she went to sleep, he stayed up for a few more hours to read the next chapter so he could help her the next day. I remember everything about my father"

"That's just it, I don't remember shit about my Dad" Scott sighs. "I don't remember him yelling, I don't remember him smiling. To be honest with you, I don't even remember what the hell he looked like. I just don't remember. He just..he was never there" Scott says. It's true, when I was living with them I maybe saw him twice, always for work though not to see his family.

"You're not gonna be like him Scott" I say.

"We can't keep running, we need to get out, we need to get out now" Scott says, looking between Derek and I.

"You're right" Derek nods. He looks back at his baby sister who's curled up under a blanket, sleeping on a one-seater. He turns back to Scott. "We're gonna use the chip and we're going to steal every dime of Reyes' money"

"And disappear, forever" I say.

"New lives, no more looking over our shoulders and we're just going to buy our freedom" Scott says and Derek nods. "Then we're going to need a team"

..

"First, we're going to need a chameleon" Derek says. "Someone who can blend in anywhere" Scott and I share a look.

"We got that" I say. Stiles. "What else?"

"A fast talker, someone who can bullshit their way out of anything" Derek says. Isaac.

"This guy's going to have alot of surveillance. We're going to need someone who's good with circuits" Cora says.

"With those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls, we need someone who can punch through those walls" Derek says.

"What else?" Scott asks.

"Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position"

"I definately got that" I grin. My oldest friend, Lydia.

"What else do we need?" Scott asks.

"Most importanty, we need 3 precision drivers. Ones that don't crack under pressure, one's that never lose" Derek says, grinning at Scott and I. Scott throws an arm over my shoulders.

"You know we got that" he grins back.

..

"I see you've all met" Derek chuckles, the 4 of us walking into where everyone is standing. Lydia runs over and hugs me tightly as everyone greets us.

"Dude, it's been too long" I say, hugging her back.

"Well, being wanted will keep a little space between us" she grins. I chuckle and move to hug Stiles.

"Hey Ash" he smiles, hugging me back. We pull back and I lean againist his shoulder. I watch as Scott introduces Boyd and Isaac to Derek. Derek and Isaac meet eyes but they don't shake hands. I roll my eyes, males.

..

Derek explains the job to them. We're going to rob Hernan Reyes of all his money.

"Sounds crazy" Isaac says. "You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it? I thought this was business, sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for ya'll but personal ain't good business. I can't do this" Isaac says, turning and walking away.

"What we're talking about is $100 million" I say loudly. Isaac turns back around, spluttering out a cover-up. "That's right, $100 million and everything we take, we split even" I tell them.

"That's a little over $11 million a piece" Boyd says. "I am down"

"I'm in" Aiden says.

"$11 million" Isaac breathes out. "Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me" he says. Gross. I screw my face up, shaking my head. He winks my way and I scoff.

"Look at her like that again and you won't have anything to go through with those _activities_ with" Derek threatens Isaac. It's quiet for a couple seconds, everyone looking between Isaac and Derek.

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark, you just can't" Lydia says, breaking the silence.

"As soon as we hit the first one, they'll do everything they can to protect the rest" Stiles says.

"Exactly" Derek grins.

..

The women are made to stay back while the men go and attack the first house. When they finally get back, we're leaving again to follow the cars as they're locking down all of Reyes' money in one place..just as according to plan. Lydia and I sit on roadbikes. We see the car.

"We got eyes on 4" I say into the walkie before Lydia and I are following them. Shit. They're moving all the money into a police station. "Let's head back" I nod to turn around and head to the rooftop.

"Well this job just got alot harder" Scott says once we're all together again.

"If he's moving it into a police station then he's got some serious brass in his pocket" Isaac says.

"Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip than I thought" Aiden says.

"Hell yeah, we can't do this" his twin, Ethan, agrees.

"Can't? You mean shouldn't" Stiles corrects. I notice the way Lydia looks at him at his brave words.

"I think this doesn't change a thing" Derek says. "I say we stick to the plan"

"You say what?" Isaac asks. "This just went for Mission Impossible to Mission In-Freaking-Sanity"

"Are you always such a whimp?" I ask Isaac. He glares at me half-heartedly.

"Whatever. I ain't scared, i'm just letting ya'll know that going into that building is crazy" he says, turning around and walking away again.

"I got it" Scott says, going after Isaac.

..

"The beauty of public offices" Lydia says. "Public records" she says, putting the blueprints of the police station in front of us.

"This is where they're keeping the money" I say, pointing down at the paper. "The vault in the evidence room"

"Yeah, can I get everyone's attention? Right here, for a second?" Boyd says, all of us turning to him. "We're talking about breaking into a police station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Popo? Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like" I smirk at Boyd's sass.

"Police stations are designed to keep people in, not out" Stiles says. He knows, his Dad's used to be a Shrieff but he's retired now, living it up on some beach.

"That's why it's a stealth mission, we'll be in and out before they even know we were there" Scott says.

"We'll need to get eyes in there" Derek says. "At least to find out the make and model of that vault"

"So the vault and then, so..that's crazy" Isaac mumbles. "Who's supposed to do all this?" he asks. We all look at him. "What? Why me?"

"Cause you got the biggest mouth" I grin.

"That's for damn sure" Boyd agrees, I turn to him and we fistbump.

..

Some of the boys go off to get into the evidence room. The twins get ready to plant the explosion below the bathroom.

..

We finally get the cameras up and going.

"Good work boys" I praise as they all walk in. I sit down and start going over the camera sights. "Marker optics, 100 degree field-of-view"

"10 seconds oscillation" Stiles adds.

"That's a narrow window" Scott says.

"Can we tap into it? Replace the image?" Lydia asks.

"No, it's hooked into a digital sync, they would know we're in the system. The best we can do is peek" Boyd tells us.

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this" Isaac says.

"Not just fast. You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile" Stiles says.

"You guys mock up a track" Derek tells them. "Scott, let's go get some cars"

"Hold on. Scott, look after Cora. I'm itching for a ride" I say, getting up. Scott nods with a knowing smirk.

..

We take Derek's 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS to the night street races.

"Home sweet home" Derek grins at me. We get out and start looking at the cars up for grabs.

"What about that?" I ask, pointing to a blue 2007 Porsche GT3 RS coupe. "All motor, no tuning issues. Scott's always wanted one of those"

"Held the record on the Avenida 3 years running" the car's owner says, walking out. "Damn bro..you got alot of balls bringing your problems here Hale. Not to mention, her's too" he says, nodding to me.

"How about we keep that on the low?" I say.

"I don't know about that sweety" he says. I raise an eyebrow at the name but let him finish his rant. "Word on the street is alot of people are looking for you two. What? You didn't think we'd recognize you?"

"No, we're kind of counting on it" Derek says. "That little coupe may run the streets here but that monster" he says, pointing to his beloved camaro. "Has never seen a set of tailights. Ever"

"Well she's about too" he says. He starts to speak Spanish, speaking to the people gathered around us.

"How about you shut your _la boca_ and we race huh?" I cut him off.

"Me race you?" he asks.

"Yeah, _sweety_. Car for car" I say.

"You want it, come and get it" he taunts. I nod and Derek hands me his keys.

"You got this baby" Derek grins, kissing me quickly. I get into the camaro, bringing it up to the starting line.

..

The crew hollers out when I pull up in the blue Porsche GT3 RS coupe. I get out, walking over to them with Derek. Isaac starts laughing.

"Where'd you get that from? Papa Smurf?" Isaac asks.

"Where'd you get your car from?" I ask him. "Oh, that's right. You came here in someone else's car" I smirk. Isaac scowls a little but there's still a playful glint in his eye. We all go to the track and I volunteer to take my coupe for a spin first, letting Scott go after me.

"Okay Ash, give it your best shot" Derek says. I nod and take off, tires squelling. I get around the track pretty fast. I come screeching to a stop and get out.

"How was that one?" I ask.

"Camera caught you" Stiles tells me.

"What? I was milking the hell out of that thing too" I say.

"We're going to need a faster car" Derek says.

..

We watch as Scott takes the coupe for a spin. They bring in the new cars and Aiden has his go. Then Boyd, Ethan, Isaac. We're all caught. Lydia has a go and Stiles is watching her with a goofy grin.

"I think i'm in love" he sighs. I nudge him, the man's cheeks going a little red.

..

"That's the piggy bank you ordered?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah" Stiles says.

"Where in the hell did ya'll get one of these?" Boyd asks them.

"Well, we had a life before you met us" Stiles grins.

"I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still the problem of the palm scanner" Boyd tells us. "We can only open it with Reyes' handprint" Ethan suggests it's not his handprint but then the twins just end up fighting. I laugh at their antics, along with everyone else.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?" Isaac asks.

"Stiles, you're up" Derek says.

"Sure, nothing like the easy stuff" Stiles shrugs, walking away.

"Let's go. I'll drive" Lydia says, catching up to him. Derek and I grin knowingly at the pair as they walk out together.

..

Derek and I are in the backseat of his camaro. I pull his shirt off over his head, dropping it to the floor. He leans down and kisses me, unzipping my jeans. A banging on the window has us jumping apart.

"Cut that shit out, Lydia and Stiles are back" Scott says.

"Be right out!" I call back.

"That means now Hale" Scott says, walking away. I grin awkwardly at Derek, Scott treats me like a sister which means he's protective of me like i'm his sister. I toss Derek back his shirt and do my jeans back up. We get out and go back to the others.

"Handprint on your bikini?" I ask Lydia. She nods. "Smart girl" I wink.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Cora calls out. "The whole team just got burnt" we all crowd around and we're all wanted.

"How'd this happen?" Lydia asks her.

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrents. Agent " Cora tells us. Scott goes into the picture.

"That's who we saw in the Favelas" I say.

"Argent is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS" Scott tells us. "Blood, bullets, wrath of god. That's his style"

"And right now he's hunting us?" Cora asks him. Scott nods.

"We gotta move up our timeline Derek" Stiles says.

"Yeah but how?" Isaac asks. "This thing's been difficult enough already without this clown coming after us. If anything, we need more room to breathe"

"Isaac's right" Derek nods. "Think we need to get some fresh air"

..

"Hale" we all turn towards the voice to see Agent Argent. "You're under arrest" I stand up at Derek's side.

"I don't feel like i'm under arrest, how about you Scott?" Derek asks.

"No, not a bit. Not even a little bit" he smirks.

"Give it a minute, it'll sink in" Argent says. I look to the officers he's brought. My eyes fall to the blonde I saved. I grit my teeth and move go for her. Derek catches me by the hips, stopping me and a couple of Argent's men cock their guns.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes" Scott tells Argent. I leave the two to argue, my eyes focused on the silver chain around the girl's neck.

"She's wearing it" I whisper to Derek. He looks over at her and he sees it. My mother's wolf necklace, sitting pretty around blondy's neck.

"I promised i'd get it back and I will" he assures me.

"You turn around and put your hands behind your back" Argent says. Derek pulls me behind him and steps up to Argent.

"I don't think so" Derek says.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice boy" Argent says. His partners all raise their guns.

"And your mistake? Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil" Derek says and we all pull our guns out. I level mine at the blonde cop. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Come on boss, another day" one of the cops says. "Come on A, it's alot of heat" Argent backs down.

"I'll see you soon Hale" Argent says.

"I look forward to it _cop_" Derek replies. We watch as they all retreat. I put my gun away, angry tears in my eyes. She doesn't have to right to look at, let alone wear my mother's necklace. "Hey, I don't break my promises. I'll get it back" Derek says, his warm hand coming to my back.

"I know you will" I smile sadly at him.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I throw a hand over the blonde cop's mouth, taking the gun away from her and pushing her againist the wall. She's breathing heavily, she's scared. I take my hand away from her mouth to pull Ashlee's necklace off from around her neck. I hold it in my hand, looking down at it. I turn and start walking away.

"I don't understand, why come here? Why risk it all for $20 worth of silver?" she asks me.

"Because it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Ash" I say, turning back to her.

"You should run you know. Argent will find you" she tells me. "You have every reason to leave, why stay?" I see the pictures of her and another man on the wall, he's in an officer's outfit too.

"Why do you?" I ask her.

"My husband was a good police officer, an honest man. We both grew up here. 2 years ago he was murdered in the street right outside our door. Reyes owns the Favela now. He gives things to people but everything has a price. The people here need a new start, they need to be free" she says. I nod.

"If you touch this again, i'll kill you" I warn her, moving to walk away with the necklace in my hand. I put her gun down on my way.

"You didn't kill those men in the train, did you?" she asks.

"Now why would you believe anything I would tell you?" I ask her. I keep walking.

"Hey" she says, I stop and turn around again. "That girl..Ashlee. She's so special to you?" she asks me.

"I never thought anyone could understand how much. But you do" I say, walking out the door.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

"My necklace" I say with a huge smile as Derek shows it to me. I kiss him and hug him tightly. "Thank you" I say.

"Here" he says. I puts it on for me and brings my hair out from underneth it. I hug him again.

"Thank you so much. I love you" I whisper, my arms around his neck.

"I love you" he whispers back, kissing my cheek.

..

"Der, the window's too small. The only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars" I say.

"And I know just where to get them" he grins.

..

Lydia gives us a boost over the fence with the van. Me, Derek, Scott and Isaac jump over the fence and steal some cop cars, 2011 Dodge Charger Police Interceptors. We come to a stop at the lights.

"It's been awhile since i've been behind the wheel of one of these" Scott says.

"First time i've ever been in the front seat" I grin. Isaac pulls up and we all give him shit, asking where his chrome spinners are.

"Ha-ha, real funny" he says blankly. Scott just laughs. "I got $100,000 that says I can take you all in the next quarter mile"

"Yeah, like your broke ass has got a hundred grand" Scott says.

"If we pull off this job, I will. The next two lights. Hundred thousand" Isaac challenges.

"If we don't pull off this job, we're probably dead anyway. Let's make it a million" I shrug. Derek grins at me.

"I like that. All right, a million dollar quarter mile" Scott nods.

"Alright then" I say, sitting up in my seat properly.

"You only live once" Isaac smirks. "Let's do it"

"What do you say Derek?" Scott asks him.

"We talking or we racing?" Derek asks him.

"Still a Sourwolf" Scott shakes his head with a chuckle. "Just don't cheat this time"

"You gotta let that go" Derek chuckles. He looks over at me. "How long do I not get sex for if I win?" he teases with a smirk. Scott's face screws up.

"Doesn't matter because you're not going to win" I say with a smirk of my own, revving the crap out of my car. Scott grins now. The second the light turns green, i'm off. Isaac cheated so he's ahead..for a few seconds. I quickly push my way to the front, Derek and Scott right on my ass. I see Isaac yelling inside his car as he's pushed behind us. I look at Derek and he nods towards Scott. I get the message and nod back. I get ahead of Derek, coming up beside Scott.

"Not what I meant Ash" Derek says over the speaker. I bring my walkie up to my mouth.

"I know what you meant, but i'm still beating you" I grin. Just as we're 2 seconds from the finish line, I let the throttle off and Scott crosses it before me. Derek after me and Isaac last.

..

We get back to the hideout and get out of the cop cars.

"Good work Scotty" I say, slapping him on the shoulder as I pass him. He smiles widely.

"Yeah, good race" Derek says, coming to walk with me. He catches my hand and spins me back to him. "You were never good at following instructions" he grins.

"You wanted to let Scott win. I let him win, doesn't mean I was going to let you beat me" I whisper, rubbing my nose against his. His hands come under my butt and he lifts me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"I was going easy on you, that's why you beat me" he smirks against my lips before tickling my sides. I errupt into giggles, squirming againist him.

"Let me down!" I whine playfully, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Get off him Ash, me and you are going to the market" Cora says, coming in with a smile. "Boys gotta eat" She hugs Scott and I jump down from Derek.

"Okay, let's go" I nod. I walk away with her, turning around to poke my tounge out at Derek. "I still beat you!" I call out, smirking.

"You really like teasing him, don't you?" Cora chuckles.

"I love it" I say, joining in.

..

All of a sudden, Jackson dragging us away.

"Get off me!" I yell, pulling away. He grabs my arm and keeps pulling away.

"Quiet! They're been tracking you both" Jackson tells us, pulling us away in time for Reyes' men to come running in with guns.

..

When Scott sees Cora and I walk in with Jackson, he jumps to his feet. He starts stalking over.

"Hey, it's okay, wait" Cora says, stopping him by putting her hands to his chest. "Reyes' guys were waiting for us at the market. Jackson saved my life"

"Both our lives" I say. Scott relaxes and sends Jackson a thankful nod.

"You hungry?" Derek asks from his position beside Stiles.

"Yeah, sure" Jackson says.

"Thanks Jackson" Scott says, holding his hand out. I smile when the two shake hands.

..

We all sit around laughing and drinking. The twins are manning the barbeque and we're all relaxing.

"What you gonna do with your money?" Isaac asks Boyd.

"Me? Man, I been thinking about opening up a garage back home. A place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off, you know?" Boyd says.

"So your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid-"

"It's not stupid" I cut Isaac off. "He obviously loves what he does" I say and Boyd nods with a smile.

"What about you then sweet cheeks? What are you going to do with your money?" Isaac asks me.

"Firstly, i'm going to book out a UFC ring so I can kick your ass" I joke, Boyd and Stiles laughing. "But seriously..I don't know. I don't know where Derek and I will go, I don't know what we'll do" I shrug.

"Well i'm going to buy some cooking lessons for my brother" Aiden chuckles, the twins arguing again, keeping us all amused. I see Stiles glancing at Lydia. I go over and bump his shoulder.

"Why don't you go over there? She could use the company" I say. Stiles gives me a smile and goes over. I watch the two talk, staring for longer than they should. I go over to Scott and Cora with Isaac. He hands Cora a beer.

"She can't" Scott tells him, sipping his own beer.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks.

"She can't" Scott says slower.

"What.." Isaac trails off when Scott rubs his hand over Cora's stomach. "Are you serious right now?" Isaac asks excitedly. Everyone turns towards his loud voice. "Is that the reason you and Derek let him beat yous on the quarter mile?" he asks me. "That was a baby gift"

"No that's messed up" Scott objects. "No, you're not taking that away from me" we all laugh and they all come over and congratulate the couple. I go over to Derek, leaving them to congratulate the couple. Derek brings an arm around my waist.

"Look how happy they are" I say, watching them with a soft smile.

"I want you to be that happy too" Derek says, looking down at me.

"I'm that happy already" I tell him, looking up at him. He presses a kiss to my head and Scott walks over.

"Baby gift huh?" Scott asks, looking between us.

"I have no idea what they're talking about" Derek grins.

"Toast, bring it in guys" I say. They all come over with smiles and it's the best sight i've seen in awhile. "Money will come and go" I start. "We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in ths room" Derek's hold on me tightens and I lean into him. "Right here, right now. Salute mi familia" I say, holding up my beer.

"Salute" they all say, all of us clinking our bottles together.

..

We all start getting ready. Loading our cars, loading our guns, getting our shit together basically.

"Argent's on the other side of the city. We're not going to get a better window" Cora tells us.

"Okay guys, it's show time!" Derek calls out. "First team into position, let's go!"

"Come on, let's do this!" Ethan hustles. Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, the twins and Boyd go first.

"Hey Derek" Jackson says. Derek turns around. "I got eyes on Cora and Ash" Derek nods and comes over to me. Jackson catches my eye and points to both his eyes then to me. I point to both of mine and back at him, I got eyes on Jackson. We all snap towards the sounds of tires, coming up fast. "COPS!" Jackson yells.

"Go! Get Cora out!" I yell at Scott. He nods and the two run. Argent comes racing in, smashing into Derek's camaro. I see anger fill his body. That was his sister's car.

"You're going down Hale" Argent says, getting out.

"I'm right here" Derek taunts. "Go!" Derek orders me. The two start to fight and I move to get involved but another officer grabs me. I elbow them in the face but they quickly find their bearings, getting behind me with their arms around my throat. I see Argent tackle Derek through a window and I get angry. Really angry. I flip the officer over my shoulder, kneeing him in the gut and watching him drop to the floor. I go to attack but I hear another gun cock and the barrell's pushed to my head. Damn.

"Don't move" they warn me. I see Scott and Cora being brought over. Damn! If any of us were to get out, it should have been them. They have a baby on the way, they're not going to prison. All of a sudden, Derek's tackled Argent through the wall and they're fighting in front of us.

"Stop!" Cora yells.

"Stand back!" Argent orders his officers. "I got this"

"Get off him!" I yell. I turn and smack the gun away from my head, running over to Derek.

"Ash!" Scott yells. I'm tackled to the ground by yet another officer and another gun is shoved right in my face. They're straddling me so I can't move.

"Make another move and you're dead" the guy warns me.

"DEREK!" Cora screams. Derek moves his hand in time for the crowbar to smash beside Argent's head. Derek stands up, looking at Cora with glassey eyes. A gun's brought up to him.

"Hands on your head" the man tells him.

"Get off her" Derek says, looking at the guy on me.

"Off" Argent tells the same guy. He gets off me and i'm brought to my feet, gun still trained on me.

"You okay?" Derek asks me. I nod, I can feel blood in my hair, a wound in my head from being tackled to the ground. I'm not telling him that though, not after he tried to kill Argent. Only then does Derek bring his hands to his head.

..

We're in Argent's truck, all of our hands are handcuffed. Me, Derek, Cora, Scott and Jackson.

"Did they hurt you?" I ask Cora. She shakes her head.

"No, i'm okay" she assures me. Argent says something over the radio.

"Ambush!" he then yells. There's a huge exploson in front of us and we crash into another car due to the smoke blinding us from the outside. Argent gets out to help his men. "Erica, watch them" he tells blondy.

"Cut us loose!" Scott yells.

"Come on!" Jackson yells. Erica look to me and Derek.

"Cut us loose, we can help" I say. She starts cutting and all I can hear is loud gunfire and more explosions. We grab automatics and get out of the car, all aside Cora and Erica. They're closing in on Argent and Derek shoots them dead. I see most of Argent's men have been murdered. Derek offers his hand and Argent takes it, helping him up. I shoot at the RPG guy on the roof until he drops dead as well. Scott, Jackson and I cover Derek while he gets Argent in the truck. Erica takes the wheel, getting us away from the shooting, Cora in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Der" Jackson says weakly. We look over at him and he's holding his side, blood slipping though his fingers. No. "You gotta meet my daughter, Ricky" he tells Derek.

"I will" Derek assures him. I let Scott pull me to him and hug me as we watch Jackson bleed out. I feel tears fill my eyes. I was supposed to watch out for him.

"She's a good kid. You know, we named her after you, 'Derek'" he tells Derek. Derek's eyes become glassey. Seeing Derek upset makes me finally crack, and I cry. Scott's hand rubs my back in comfort.

"You got my word Jackson"

"Keep Cora safe Scott..that baby'll change your life" Jackson says to Scott.

"I will" Scott assures him.

"And you" Jackson smiles at me. I return it with a smile of my own, wiping my eyes. "You stay out of trouble kid" I nod and move to sit down beside him. I take his hand that isn't over his bullet wound in mine.

"I got eyes on Ricky now" I whisper to him, kissing his head as I cry.

..

I watch from a distance as Derek says goodbye to Jackson.

"You were always my brother. I got eyes on Ricky now" he says, bringing the blanket over Jackson's face. That's what I told Jackson, I know we both plan to keep that promise. I see him swallow back his tears. I walk over and he turns to me. I hug into his chest and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry" I say. "He meant alot to me as well"

Me too" he says.

"We have to finish this. For Jackson, for Ricky" I say. He nods and we pull back and walk over to the crew.

"We need to move, we don't have much time" Derek tells them.

"I got us a flight out" Stiles says. "We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next 5 hours"

"Not to run away, to finish the job" he tells them.

"Are you crazy Derek?" Lydia asks him. "We can't"

"It's a suicide mission" Isaac says. "That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted. This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we're coming"

"He's right, they've tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gunfire" Boyd says. I walk up to stand with Derek, taking his hand in mine. I blink back my own tears, Jackson was important to me as well.

"Reyes doesn't get away with this" I tell them.

"It's a trap..Ash, you know that" Stiles says softly.

"Derek, Ashlee, listen to them. Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free" Erica says. I turn to her.

"Running isn't freedom, you know that" I say.

"You know you're all free to make your own choices" Derek tells the others. We turn and start walking away, hand in hand.

"I'm in" everyone's suprised by the voice that speaks up. "I'll ride with you Hale. At least until we kill that son of a bitch" Argent says. He wants revenge for his men. That anger, the motivation, we need that.

"So what's the plan Derek?" Scott asks. We turn back to them. "We can't just go sneaking around anymore"

"We don't sneak" Derek tells him. "Only thing Reyes cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him"

..

Derek and Scott are in black 2011 Dodge Charger SRT8s. Argent smashes them a path into the police station is his truck. They hook the vault and start pulling it out. The rest of us are waiting on the sidelines.

"Call it out Cora" Derek says, all of us hearing over our walkies.

"You've got a straight shot for 2 blocks" she tells them. There's a whole lot of crashing over the walkies before Cora's giving directions again. Then there's smashing and more crashing. "I'm hearing all this chatter, did you guys just take out a bank?" Cora asks with a chuckle. We see them and all of us take off, catching up to the cops in our own stolen cop cars.

"Good afternoon officer!" I hear Isaac yell as he smashes into a cop car, pushing it off the road. "All clear on the left" Isaac tells us. I swing out and take out the car to Derek and Scott's right. It spins out, 2 other cops crashing into it.

"All clear on the right" I tell them. The two are using the vault to smash into cop cars or things to hit the cars. It's smart. Stiles comes up behind me, taking out the 2 tailing me. "Thanks Sti" I say over the radio.

"No problem Ash" he replies.

"Thanks guys" Derek says over the radio.

"See you on the other side" Stiles says.

"Come back to us, safe, both of you" I say to Derek and Scott.

"Don't worry A, Scott'll be fine" Derek says. I know Derek can take care of himself.

"You guys just carved out a 10 second window, make it count" Cora tells them. We all split off in different directions.

"Hey, there's too many of them!" Scott tells Derek over the walkies, but we can all hear. "We're not going to make it!" Scott says.

"You're right, we aren't" Derek says. "You are"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks him.

"No, Derek, just let the vault go" I say over the walkie. "Get out of there"

"You're a father now Scott" Derek says.

"No! I'm not leaving you" Scott says. "Now you stick with the plan!"

"Derek! Don't!" Cora pleads.

"This was always the plan" Derek says. "Take care of Cora and look out for Ash"

"Derek, you listen to me okay? You cut loose right now!" I order, tears forming in my eyes. I hear a weird sound. I hear Scott yell curse words and I know Derek's cut him loose. "Derek please, don't, please" I plead.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asks me, the sound of his Dodge Charger quietening. He's stopped. And now he's saying goodbye.

"You promised me you'd come back to me! You never break your promises!" I start to cry.

"I told you Scott would come back" he says.

"Derek, cut loose!" I yell.

"I love you Ashlee" he says before the line goes dead. I throw the walkie away from me, putting the accelerator to the floor. I have to find him and get him out- One of Reyes' men smashes into the side of me. The car flips and lands upside down. I cough, my sides hurting. I spin myself and crawl out, cutting myself on the glass. The guy gets out of the car, coming over to me. He brings his gun up but he's shot dead before he can even cock his gun. I look up and see Scott.

"Ash!" he yells, running over. He helps me up. "Shit..are you okay?" he asks, checking me over.

"I'm-i'm fine, Scott we have to help Derek" I say.

"I know, get in the car" he says. Scott helps me into the passenger seat as my body's aching and hurting. Scott runs back to the driver's seat and takes off. We get to the bridge and follow all the destruction. I see the vault.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I say. Scott screeches to a stop and we both get out, taking off in a run, bringing our guns up. I see Reyes' right hand man, the one that screwed us over with the cars, the one that kidnapped Derek and Scott. He's got his gun trained on Derek and Derek has nothing. He's about to pull the trigger when Scott and I both shoot at him. He drops to the ground dead and go over, planting a few in his skull out of anger.

"Ash. Ash! ASH!" Scott yells. I stop, my gun empty, breathing heavily out of pure rage. I turn and see Derek and Scott. I rush back over to Derek and hug him tightly.

"Don't ever do that again" I warn him, gripping him tightly.

"I'm sorry" he says, kissing me. "Ash, what happened to you?" he asks, seeing the blood from the crash.

"Shut up" I say. He chuckles and turns to Scott.

"Didn't I tell you to go on?"

"I had to make call" Scott says with a small grin. We pull back and Derek kisses me again.

"What happened?" he asks again.

"Someone rammed into me, car flipped. I'm fine, i'm just glad you're okay" I tell him.

"Who hit you?" he asks, suddenly angry.

"I shot him dead, it's okay" Scott tells him.

"Thank you" Derek says, relaxing again. He pulls me into another hug. We pull away when we see Argent and Erica but Derek keeps his arms around me. Reyes crawls from the car.

"Help me" he begs Argent. Argent whips out his gun and shoots him in the head twice.

"That's for my team you son of a bitch" he says. Argent stops in front of us. "It's a hell of a mess"

"Yeah, it is" Scott says.

"You know I can't let you 3 go" Argent says. "I ain't made that way. The way I see it, you've earned yourselves 24 hours. The money stays though. If I were you, i'd use that time, make peace with whatever demons you got left because come tomorrow, I will find you" he says. We nod and go for the car Scott and I came in. "Hale!" he calls out. Derek turns back around. "I'll see you soon" Argent smiles.

"No you won't" Derek grins. He gets into the backseat with me, Scott driving. I lay in his lap as he picks the glass out of my forehead. "Don't do that again" Derek warns me this time.

"Do what?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Come after me and get hurt" he says. Scott chuckles and looks at us in his mirrors.

"I know Ash well enough to know she could never keep that promise" Scott says. I look at Scott with a grin and back to Derek.

"I'll always come after you if you try to leave" I say softly. Derek leans down and kisses me softly.

"Hey, this isn't your camaro" Scott says, breaking us apart. We both grin and I let Derek hold me as we drive back to the crew. And our money.

..

We all watch anxiously as Boyd works with the vault, the real vault.

"Come on baby, don't be mean" he says, bringing up the hand print. The light turns green and the door clicks. Boyd opens the door and reveals $100 million. Huge smiles comes to our faces. I jump up and hug Derek. He hugs me back tightly, my legs around his waist.

"We're free" Derek says, leaning his forehead againist mine.

"I know" I say happily, kissing him.

..

Derek sent Jackson's share to Jackson's girl and daughter. $11 million and a note.

_For Rosa &amp; Ricky_

_See you soon_

_Love Uncle Der &amp; Aunty Ash_

It was hard to say goodbye to the crew again but I know it won't be the last time we see each other. They're all staying close, apart from Lydia and Stiles. The new couple making there way to Tokyo..eventually.

..

_4 months later_

Derek and I pull up at Scott and Cora's beach house in Derek's newly fixed camaro. We spent hours, days, on that beauty, getting her back in working order. Scott and Cora see us and come over. I hug Scott tightly as Cora goes to her brother. Cora comes to me and Scott hugs Derek.

"You're getting really big" I say, Cora's pregnancy belly pushing againist me.

"I know" she smiles. "Only a couple months now" she says excitedly.

"Can I?" I ask. She nods. I bring my hands to her stomach. I feel their baby kick and a huge smile comes to my face. "Do you know the sex?" I ask.

"Yeah, a boy" Cora smiles, Scott taking her hand. Scott's got an excited grin in his face too.

"Congrates" I smile widely. Derek scruffs his little sister's hair with a soft smile.

"Wait, hold on" Scott says, catching my hand. "Is this what I think it is?" he asks, looking down at the purple diamond silver ring on my finger.

"Derek!" Cora yelps, nudging him. "You proposed" she grins.

"Yeah, well" he says a little shyly. "I love her so.." I know he's not a very openly affectionate person but I don't care. I love him too. He's so adorable when he's all rosy cheeked. I'm grinning like an idiot but I really don't care. I've never been so disgustingly smitten and in love in my entire life. And i've never been happier.

"Congratulations" Cora says, hugging us again.

"I'm happy for you two" Scott smiles, scruffing my hair. He goes over to Derek and gives him a strong handshake. "Thank you, for making her this happy" he says. Derek looks at me with a soft smile.

"I should be thanking her" he says, making me go rosy cheeked. I kiss Derek's cheek before Cora and I go down to the beach to let the boys talk alone for a little while.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"This is the happiest i've ever seen my sister" I tell Scott, watching her and Ash with soft eyes.

"This is the happiest i've ever seen Ash" Scott says, watching them too. He looks over at our cars. My baby, my 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS and Scott's, a 2010 Nissan GT-R. "You know, I want another shot" he says. I turn around to him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. No wagers, nobody else. Just me and you, once and for all" he says.

"Sure you can handle the disappointment?" I ask the younger man.

"Are you?' he asks with a challenging smile.

"All right McCall. Let's see what you got" I say with a smirk.

..

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

Cora and I turn around when we hear the boys start their cars. Cora rolls her eyes like Derek does and we both chuckle lightly. This feeling, feeling light and carefree, being free..it's the best feeling in the world. Being able to share this feeling with Derek and my ragtag family, that's even better.

..

..

**Wow! That was really long compared to what i'm used too! Hope you liked it :) It just felt right having Derek propose so I put it in there :) Might do another Fast &amp; Furious at some point but we'll see. I was thinking of doing Fast &amp; Furious 6 but instead of Ashlee (Letty), it's Liam (Jesse) from the 1st movie that Shaw's got working with them. I don't know? Anyway..favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo..should I do another Fast &amp; Furious? Maybe 6 but it's Liam (Jesse from 1) that they have instead of Ash (Letty). Or maybe with them having Ash, but she'll get her memory back throughout the movie so it makes sense. Maybe 3, Tokyo Drift? I have a fic in mind that'll be Teen Wolf with a Fast &amp; Furious twist but won't follow the movies at all and it'll be all human AU. Got alot of ideas on that. But let me know, message or review, whatever. Do you want another? Do you want something similar? Another movie? Let me know! Stay gold!

~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy x


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I've finally done it! I've written another! It's posted as another fic, 'Fast &amp; Furious 1-Teen Wolf Style'. Go check it out! Thanks!**


End file.
